


Daddy Issues

by adoreyouJJ



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreyouJJ/pseuds/adoreyouJJ
Summary: JJ disappears for days and Pope's worried sick.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) & Other(s), JJ/Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 18





	Daddy Issues

JJ was stuck. Stuck, in his room, at his house, while his dad used him as his punching bag. "Your mama never fucking loved you," Luke spat before slamming the bedroom door. JJ laid on his bedroom floor for hours, being unable to move. He knew Pope was texting him, but his phone was under his bed and he couldn't move. He was in so much pain, he wanted to text Pope to come save him from this hell he called home. Luke was home more so that meant JJ barley had time to even step foot out of the house. It's funny because you'd think that an abusive parent wouldn't give a fuck about their kids whereabouts, Luke didn't until now. DCS was watching him like a hawk and he didn't wanna lose the money that he got from the state so he kept JJ around, making it look like he was good dad. Spoiler alert- he fucking sucks. 

It's been days and JJ finally left, sneaking out of his window with a backpack and his phone. He wondered around the box, not wanting the Pogues to find him while he had to lay low. Once he found a wooded area, he sat down and checked his phone. **78 texts from 'Pope', 56 missed calls from 'Pope', 43 messages from 'The Pogues +** **Sarah'**

_**June 24th** _

**Pope: Hey J, wanna hang out tonight**

**Pope: Did I do something?**

**Pope: I'll leave you be now**

_**June 26th, 8:00am** _

**Pope: Hey**

_**12:00pm** _

**Pope: Hey, you okay?**

**Pope: we're all worried**

**Pope: text us back, text ME back**

**Pope: J, nobody has seen you in days. Im worried.**

_**June 28th, 12:00am** _

**Pope: JJ please text me!**

**JJ: hey...**

**Pope: Oh my fucking god! Are you okay? Where are you?**

**JJ: just my dad again, i couldn't leave.**

**JJ: im in the woods behind Save-a-Lot, laying low**

**Pope: I'm coming to get you okay?**

**JJ: okay.**

JJ waited maybe ten minutes before he saw Pope run towards him. "JJ! _Are you hurt?_ " JJ shook his head, feeling very vulnerable and not wanting Pope to see that. "Then why are there bruises all over your face?" JJ stood up, revealing the tears that stained his golden skin. Pope's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. "J, what happened?" JJ shook his head frowning, "Pope please just stop asking that and kiss me." Pope nodded and connected their lips. They weren't dating, they weren't friends, they were just two boys who feel safe in each others arms. JJ pulled Pope closer, deepening their kiss. When they pulled away JJ broke down in Pope's embrace. "P-Promise me you'll keep me safe Pope. I can't go back, I can't." Pope nodded, tightening his hug while tears streamed down his face. "I love you JJ. I'll keep you safe. Always." When they got to Pope's house they held each other until the morning. Pope wanted to keep his promise, to keep the boy he loved safe, so that's what he did. 


End file.
